disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
First! (Bizaardvark)
} |next= Draw My Life }} "First!" is the first episode in Season 1 of Bizaardvark and also the first episode of the series. The series premiered on June 24, 2016 to 2.04 million viewers. Plot Frankie and Paige begin to second guess their talents as they struggle to come up with ideas for a video they feel is good enough to present during their first VidView party at Vuuugle. Story When making the Blobfish Music Video, best friends Paige and Frankie hit 10,000+ subscribers and get accepted into the Vuuugle studios. Their friend, Bernie, tags along to try and get them to let him represent them. The girls meet Dirk, from Dare Me Bro!, who asks them if they want in on some cake. Frankie smashes the cake, thinking it's a cake smash dare when Dirk tells them it was a birthday cake. The girls leave the room to meet Amelia, from Perfect Perfection with Amelia, who is stressed her video won't upload. Paige tells her she knows a trick to fix it, and in the process of doing such, she deletes Amelia's video. This leads the whole room to shun the girls. Later, the girls meet Liam, the son of the creator of Vuuugle, who asks them about their channel. They tell him about their upcoming video idea for the VidView party, and he tells them he doesn't get it, leading Paige and Frankie to believe they're too weird. They try to change their video, but they get stuck thinking everything they do is too weird. At the VidView party, the girls reveal they have no video, leading Amelia to ask them why they're there. Upset, the girls leave the studio, deciding to quit with Bizaardvark and Vuuugle. But, when Bernie reminds them of their fans, they remember why they make their videos and they resume their original video idea, The Comeback Song. They show their video at the next VidView party and receive praise from Dirk and Amelia, and the girls also decide to let Bernie be their manager. Cast Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *Jake Paul as Dirk Mann *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth Guest Cast *Johnathan McClain as Liam *Joshua Carlon as Theo *Jimmy Fowlie as Angelo *Sean Lew as Robbie *Cristy Joy as Juice Cart Cashier *Natisha Anderson as Mom In The Park Trivia *'Bizaardvark' Subscribers: 10,301. *This is the first episode of the series. *This is the first episode to have all the characters in it. *This episode premiered after the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie Adventures in Babysitting. International Premieres *June 24, 2016 (Canada) *September 9, 2016 (Poland) *September 10, 2016 (Hungary) *October 1, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) *October 7, 2016 (Singapore, Philippines) *November 2, 2016 (Israel) *November 4, 2016 (UK & Ireland) *January 7, 2017 (France) *February 1, 2017 (South Korea) *April 2, 2017 (Quebec) *May 28, 2018 (India - Disney International HD) Videos Comeback Song Bizaardvark Disney Channel Category:Episodes Category:Bizaardvark episodes Category:Bizaardvark Category:2016